If You Are Not Here
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: If you're not here, I can't believe anything So let me hear your voice, your sadly gentle voice And when the morning comes, please look for me Before disappearing, please look for me -assorted Vocaloid YAOI mostly KiyoteruxPiko-
1. Your Song

A/N: New author alert! This is probably not something that will impress you, so do not expect to be dazzled with amazingness, because you will NOT be.  
So...end of beginning rant.  
Tanoshimu~  
~HiyamaSenpai~

_"Kararamiau ito tadotte kimi wo mitsukerareta kiseki..."_

Kiyoteru smiled from outside the studio.

He felt so overjoyed it wasn't funny, because he was lucky enough for Miku to let him listen in on Piko's recording session. Just being able to hear that beautiful voice was enough to make him the happiest man on earth.

Another thing that made him happy as well, was that this beautiful voice belonged to his newfound boyfriend.

Kiyoteru watched as Piko sent him a glance, and a smile spreads across his face as the instrumental ending to 'Your Song' fades out, and Piko makes a heart with his hands. Kiyoteru breathes on the glass separating them and draws a heart, carefully writing _U.P + H.K_ in the middle.

"You're all set, Piko-kun." Big Al says into the microphone as Piko exits the recording room and Kiyoteru takes him into his arms.

"Great singing." he mumbled into Piko's white-blue hair. Piko smiled widely as Kiyoteru dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

"Kiyoteru, you're up." hisses Big Al, giving Kiyoteru a slight glare. The brunette smiles slyly.

"Nope. I recorded yesterday."

"The records say-"

"Whatever to the records. Tell Miku I'll make up for it." Kiyoteru takes Piko's hand. "I- _We_, have some business to take care of. Don't we, Piko?" Piko blushes that light rosy pink Kiyoteru adores and nods.

Unfortunately for the two lovers, one of the Vocaloids wasn't happy about their relationship. I'm talking, of course, about SF-A1 Miki, Kiyoteru's ex-girlfriend. Miki lost her mind when Kiyoteru broke up with her, and after finding out that it was for (as she called him) 'some wimp named Utatane Piko', she decided she'd do anything to get Piko out of the picture and have Kiyoteru all to herself.

Today, she was watching them through the studio window. And God, seeing Kiyoteru hugging this 'pathetic excuse for a man' (another one of her common nicknames for Piko), pissed her off more than anything. She didn't understand- what did Piko have that she didn't?

Hmm...besides the fact that Piko was a boy, absolutely nothing that she could think of. Then she realized. Piko was truely an adorable boy (not that she would admit that fact), she always saw him with a smile on his face (which was whenever he was around Kiyoteru) and he was just plain lovable.

Well, that was the diagnosis according to Dr. Gakupo. Gakupo had told her that Piko was simply this adorable young shota boy that most semes like Kiyoteru probably wouldn't be able to resist. That is why, earlier today, hoping that she could maybe get a different answer, she went to Ms. Miku The Otaku, who gave her a very anime-fluent answer.

"If I could define Piko, I'd say he's a shota type. Which means that he's just a lovable young boy who is slightly childlike and the tiniest bit feminine. He is what yaoi fangirls call, a 'shota uke'. Now, a 'cool seme' such as Kiyoteru, is the perfect match for a shota uke, which is why those two go so well together."

At that, Miki had blinked. "...wha...?"

"What do you mean 'wha'? I just told you, Miki-chan!"

"I'm not fluent in yaoi fangirl." Miku rolls her eyes and slaps herself in the face.

"Okay, let's try this again-" -5 minutes later- "-_now_ do you understand?"

"I think I do." Miku smiles.

"Good! Now get out of my room, if you would." Miki nods and steps out of the room. The door slams on her back, Miku's handmade sign reading **'LAIR OF THE PRINCESS'** fluttering as it shuts. As she begins down the hall, Miki hears slight giggling and peeks around the corner of Kiyoteru's bedroom door.

"Kiyoteru! Stop it! You're going to make me kill my voice!"

"So?"

"I have to record in a few minutes! Big Al is waiting for me!" Kiyoteru rolls his eyes and plants a light kiss on Piko's collarbone.

"Fuck Big Al. Wait, I take that back. _You're_ the one I wanna fuck, Piko." Kiyoteru replies with a slight snicker. He smirks at the slight blush on Piko's cheeks.

"You're such a pervert, Kiyoteru."

"No, _you're _such a pervert, Miki." Miki glances behind her and glares at the smiling 96Neko. "Watching a couple having sex, how rude."

"It makes sense if I love him." 96Neko takes a quick peek around the doorway and shrugs.

"I can't say as though I blame you. If I saw Len-kun fucking another guy, I'd watch." she gives a slight lovesick sigh. "Oh Len-kun~" a can hits 96Neko in the back of the head.

"MY LEN!" cries Tei from her room.

"Oh _NO!_ We are NOT going there!" 96Neko screams back running away. "MINE!"

"96NEKO! SUKONE TEI! SF-A1 MIKI!" 96Neko and Tei poke their heads around the edges of the doorway. "Do you mind?!" Kiyoteru yells at them, crawling off of Piko and slamming the door. "Damn yaoi fangirls."

"He's mine~" hisses Tei.

"NO! LEN-KUN MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" the two take their fight back to Tei's room. "Where did you get this picture of Len-kun?! I WANT IT!"

"NUUU! MIIIINE!"

"LEN-KUN MINE!" Miki rolls her eyes at those two.

"Won't they just stop fighting?"

"NEVER!" 96Neko and Tei scream in synch from Tei's room, and continue their constant chants of 'MINE!', while Miki sighs and hangs her head. Then, she gets an idea.

One of her closest friends is 96Neko...96Neko is obbsessed with Len...and Len doesn't like her back...

She loves a man she can't have...

Next thing on Miki's to-do list- after she gets done with her little recording studio observations, check with the Len fangirl.

A/N: weeeell~? How was it? I know, first fic fail. But hey, I'm new, DO NOT BLAME ME!  
Should be posting the next chapter soon...so...yeah. :P  
See ya next le chapter, my humans~  
~HiyamaSenpai~


	2. Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life!

Today was 96Neko and Len's recording day. They were about to do their version of, 'Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life', which they were just supposed to make up as they went, so Miki figured it would probably turn out to be a pretty hilarious song.

96Neko had invited Miki to listen in on the recording session, and after they were going to have a little 'girl talk' about Miki's Kiyoteru situation (not that 96Neko had any clue about this).

Right now, Len was beginning his verse. Miki giggled when she translated the first thing he sang into english. _"This is pervert Kuroneko-san..."_ Miki could hear 96Neko say 'Hi' in the background.

There was one thing that confused her, though, even though Len always turns 96Neko down (he has over 1000 times), she never seems to get too upset. She's only seen her cry about it twice, and one of those times was right now, near the end of the song, but 96Neko quickly composed herself and continued on. Miki herself has had at least 15 breakdowns already, and it's only been 3 weeks. But 96Neko hasn't had really any, and she's been trying to get a hold of Len nearly all her life.

This was another question to ask her when they had their talk.

It's a few seconds away from the end, and 96Neko is ranting about Len- "Kawaii yo! Kawaii yo! Hahaha! Tsundere HSHS! Tsundere HSHS!"

"Omawari-saaaan~~" Len calls, pretending to call the cops on his phone.

"YAMETE!" 96Neko cries, tears building up in her eyes once more, as the final note plays and the tears spill over immediately. "Len-kun! Amazing!" she cries, glomping him roughly. He pushes her off and shows her his hand once more, which clearly has 'DON'T GO NEAR' written on it.

She gives a lovesick sigh. "Kawaii yo~" Len rolls his eyes and exits the studio.

"Good job you two." Big Al remarks. Miki borrows the microphone.

"Kuroneko-san, were you really crying?" 96Neko nods.

"Yeah, of course I was. I could fake cry if I wanted, but when I think about how I can't have Len-kun, I do cry for real."

"I've only seen you get upset once. Three times counting today." 96Neko shrugs.

"Eh, I guess it just doesn't happen around you all that much." Miki pauses for a moment, after finally deciding that now was the time to ask her.

"Hey, Kuroneko-san, do you think maybe we could, um, have a little talk?" It takes a moment for 96Neko's brain to fuction, but she eventually nods.

"Sure~! You can head on down to my roomy-room. I'll be there in a mo." Miki nods and heads off towards 96Neko's room, while 96Neko removes her headphones. She gives a sigh.

"You think you'll ever get him?" asks Big Al. 96Neko shakes her head.

"Probably not, but hey, a neko can dream, can't she?"

"I guess so. You think Miki will ever get _him_?" 96Neko is silent for a moment.

"...I don't know. I honestly, do not know." those were her last words as she stepped out of the studio and left the headphones next to Big Al before exiting the audio room and heading to her bedroom, slightly dreading the fact that she thought she knew exactly what they'd be talking about.


	3. Entering Her Room

A/N: Ah, taking a few steps into 96Neko's bedroom...heh, we'll see how this turns out...

Len: *looks in room* What's with all the pictures of me everywhere?! PERVERT 96NEKO!

Me:...Um...Len...that's my room.

Len: ...Uh-oh. *runs away*

Me: GET BACK HERE YOU KAWAII LITTLE SHOTA!

Tanoshimu min'na! *runs after Len* LEEEN! GET BACK HERE!

~HiyamaSenpai~

If you took one step into 96Neko's room, you could tell what and who she was obsessed with.

Miki chanced a quick glance at the door, and read the sign that clearly read; _Do __**not **__enter (unless you are Len-kun or Vip Tenchou)_. Vip Tenchou was 96Neko's best friend (those two were so close it wasn't funny), and Len was her...you know. There was another sign below that, a piece of fan-art, a drawing of 96Neko with 'I 3 Tapioka' next to it. 96Neko had drawn a little smile next to it, and written _'Whoever made this, I LOVE YOOOOUUU~!'_

Miki giggled. Just like in the song...

She stepped completely into the room, and Miki noticed that you could barely even see any pieces of wall, since all 96Neko's walls were COVERED in pictures. One side was all her friends- Vip Tenchou, Valshe, Kogeinu, Zebra, Hashiyan...all her Utaite BFFS. Another side was plastered with pics of Len (Miki had begun to officially consider 96Neko as a stalker), which was to be expected. But the one that caught her eye...

Was a small picture hanging from her dresser. Miki ran over to it as if to confirm that she was seeing correctly.

Much to her displeasure, she was actually seeing a picture of 96Neko and Kiyoteru. She pulled it down and read the back. _KiKiTeru and I~ hehe~ Love him soooo much! Best Onii-chan EVA!_

"Onii-chan...big brother..." Miki mumbled, as a tear fell onto the edge of the picture. Her eyes darted over to the opposite wall, and widened more. There was a giant poster of Kiyoteru and his band, Ice Mountain, hanging crookedly from the wall. She also noticed a book on her nightstand about Ice Mountain. She bolted over and grabbed it, flipping through the pages rapidly.

It was mostly just information about each member, but...

Under Kiyoteru's info, it clearly read; _'Has never been in a relationship with a girl._' Another tear fell. Did this mean that Kiyoteru didn't love her enough to tell the news about their relationship...? But, that can't be. Kiyoteru told her that he'd loved her, many times, so why would he...?`

Wait...maybe...

Maybe he- no. He didn't actually- no, he couldn't have. But...did he...?

The torturous thought in Miki mind, was that maybe Kiyoteru planned on breaking up with her in the first place.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN *dramaticness*

Before you ask, yes, I did eventually capture Len (don't go getting all pervy on me!), and I gave him to 96Neko as a christmas present :D Do you like your present, Kuro-chan?

96Neko: KYAAAA! LEN-KUN LOOKS SOOOO CUTE WITH THAT LITTLE BOW ON HIS HEAD!

Len: *glares at us* YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE DDX

Me: Len, it's either me or her.

Len: *trying to choose* Ummmm...

96Neko: MINE! *grabs Len*

Me: Not gonna happen! *grabs Len back* MINE!

I'll spare you what happened after that...it was not pretty...

See you next chapter!

~HiyamaSenpai~


	4. Kuroneko-san?

Kiyoteru, 96Neko, & Piko. Two of my fave Vocaloids and my fave Utaite. In one fic.

YES!

Oh, and by the way, Kiyoteru, I love your nickname. ;)

96Neko: You like it? I made it up randomly!

Kiyoteru: *glares* ...makes me feel like a weird little shota.

Piko: HEY T^T NO SHOTA-BASHING DX

Kiyoteru: *hugs Piko* heh...sorry...

Me/96Neko: *nosebleed* KAWAII!

Tanoshimu~!

~HiyamaSenpai~

When 96Neko was almost to her room, she looked ahead of her and her eyes lit up like stars. "KiKiTeru!" she cries glomping Kiyoteru. "Hi."

"Hey Kuroneko-san." Kiyoteru replies with a slight laugh.

"KiKiTeru, I just heard your band's new song. Loves it! Your english is so cute!"

"Thanks. And Piko told me the same thing."

"Speaking of cuteness and Piko, that's what you two are. You're adorable together!"

"Yeah...I guess..." 96Neko gapes at the now slightly-drooping Kiyoteru.

"Is something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Well...the thing is...about Piko and I...I can't help but to think that our relationship is kind of...i dunno...wrong."

"Wrong? Why?"

"Just...the age difference, you know."

"Age difference? Pfft. No one even _pays attention_ to that kind of crap! What _I_ pay attention to, KiKiTeru, is color." Much confusion wavered in Kiyoteru's eyes.

"Wha? Color?"

"Yes! Like, take you and Piko for example. Your hair is brown, his is a white-blue. Those colors work good together. And, if you paired, say, Akaito and Gakupo, that would not work because purple and red do _not_ go together! And in order for a yaoi pairing to officially work, the colors have to go together! Do you see what I'm saying?" Kiyoteru shrugs.

"I...I guess so..."

"Good~! So, the point of my rant is, color matters, age doesn't. M'kay?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Perfect. So now you see why you two are so kawaii?"

"Mm-hm."

"Great. I'm glad you finally understand. Now, question. Where are you going?" Kiyoteru gives a sly smile.

"Where do you think I'm going." he finishes his sentence with a wink. 96Neko gives a confused expression, but that quickly fades into a cat-like smile/smirk.

"Ohhh~ I get it~ Hehehe~" she gives her trademark evil laugh, before giving a straight face upon seeing Teto coming their way. "I know nothing~ Nothing~"

"Hey Kiyoteru-sama. Ne Kuroneko-san."

"Hi." Teto giggles slightly.

"I guess that song got you in a 'hi' kind of mood, huh, Kuroneko-san?"

"Yep~! Wait, how did you-"

"I listened to the final recording. You did great! But I hated hearing you cry..."

"I know. But, hey, when Len-kun's being a total heart-breaker, what can I say?" all three of them shared a laugh. Miki glared through the crack in the door.

"Kuroneko-san, did you hear about Ted-kun and Rook-kun?" 96Neko's eyes sparkle again.

"Don't tell me..."

"Mm-hm."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." the two girls share a giggle. "And I got pictures~" 96Neko is frozen for a moment, but then begins to chase Teto back to her room screaming-

"LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" Kiyoteru shakes his head, giving a quiet chuckle. Piko walks up to him, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, KiKiTeru." kiyoteru fakes a glare.

"That's between my imoto and I, Pi-kun."

"Don't call me that!" Kiyoteru giggles again and ruffles Piko's hair. Piko shakes his head, returning his hair back to normal. "Anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to watch a scary movie with me tonight." Kiyoteru quirks a brow.

"A scary movie? Are you sure?" Piko nods.

"I'm not a child, Kiyoteru."

"Well...technically-"

"Don't. Say it." Kiyoteru's eyes roll.

"What movie?"

"I dunno...I was thinking...something along the lines of...hm..." Piko snaps his fingers. "Saw. Saw III." Kiyoteru shakes his head.

"No, no, no. That's one of the most mindless blood-gushers I've ever seen! It'll freak you out too much, Koibito." Miki growled from behind the door.

"Koibito...Mine..." she begins to mumble a bunch of random words, not that either of the men outside of the room hear this.

"So, first I'm Piko, then Pi-kun, now Koibito?"

"What's so wrong with having mulitple nicknames?" Piko smiles.

"Nothing. But, I have to say I like the last one the best." Kiyoteru chuckles again. "You're doing too much laughing, Kiyoteru. You're going to blow your laugh-box."

"There's no such thing as a laugh-box. Jesus, I had no idea kids had such vivid imaginations." Piko glares at him.

"If I was a child, how would I know the definition of the words, 'vivid' and 'imagination'?"

"You could just be a smart child. But, if you were, then I would've been your school teacher."

"You were."

"...oh. I guess I was..."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. But, you're a cute idiot, so, I don't care." Kiyoteru ruffles his hair again and smiles.

"You're cuter." he purrs into Piko's ear.

"Hey! Stop messing with my head!" Kiyoteru obeys and stops touching Piko's hair, which the 'shota uke' attempts to fix.

"Why are you so upset about your hair anyway? Going on a date?" Piko shakes his head.

"No, no, silly Kiyoteru. I'm going out skateboarding with Len." Kiyoteru was about to reply-

"Ne, Ki!" Piko turns around and smiles at seeing Len running towards them, a banana-themed skateboard tucked under his arm. "C'mon!"

"Coming Len!" he turns to face Kiyoteru once more. "I have to go." he stands on his tip-toes to give Kiyoteru a light kiss. What was supposed to be a quick one-second kiss catipulted into something completely different when he was met with a taste of ice cream. _Am I kissing Kaito, or Kiyoteru...?_ He immediately knew it was Kiyoteru when the brunette kissed back eagerly.

"Alright, break it up you two." Piko breaks away and glares.

"Fine. I'll be outside in a few." Len nods and fails at attempting to skate away, since wheels and carpet didn't really go together. "Kiyoteru, where are we, anyway?" Kiyoteru points to the door to 96Neko's room, and Miki quickly ducks into the room, praying that she wasn't seen. Kiyoteru smiles upon seeing a shadow moving. He lightly taps on the door with the back of his hand.

"Ne, hentai Kuroneko-san, how'd you sneak past us?"

"Probably went by when we were kissing...crazy girl...she seems like a really nice person."

"She is. I'm her 'onii'." Piko smiles.

"Her onii, and my seme." Miki visibly tenses when she hears this. She'd finally decided she'd heard enough, realizing that hearing this wasn't helping at all, especially the kiss. She'd just felt like bursting out of that room, pushing Piko away, and sharing that moment with Kiyoteru. She was the one who needed it. She was the one who deserved it.

"I'll catch you later, Kiyoteru."

"Yeah, see you, my dearest koibito." Miki can hear the sound of not one, but a few kisses being dropped onto the small boy's forehead, before she can hear a pair of light footsteps began to fade away. Another knock on the door. "Ne! Kuroneko-san!"

Miki stays quiet, a mantra of _ohshitohshitohshit..._ playing in her head as the door opened, and she stood there, frozen in place. Kiyoteru's eyes hardened and his face tensed, a glare directed at her. "You were watching." Miki nods, tears already pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Please..." she manages to choke out. "Please just give me another chance...I still love you...I always will..." Kiyoteru sighs.

"I'm sorry, Miki, but I don't feel that way towards you anymore. You know I love Piko, so I don't see why you're still going on about this. To be honest, if I were you, I wouldn't even bother with trying to get me back. It's clear that my heart belongs to another. I could go on, but I'll spare your sanity. Later." with that said, Kiyoteru exited and close the door behind him.

A/N: LOOOONG CHAPTER!

Sorry about the crazy length, but the next one is going to be really short to make up for it.

Kiyoteru: When are you going to post the *le beeping* lemon?!

Me: I'M NOT MAKING A LEMON FOR THIS ONE KIKITERU!

Kiyoteru: But-! But-!

Me: No buts! This one is just going to be implied lemon! But not for a few more chapters!

Kiyoteru: NO! I want to *beep* Piko already!

Me: Who says you can't?

Kiyoteru: ...You're right! *runs off to (beep) piko*

Me: *le sweatdrop* Geez...perv...

Anywho, see ya next chapter!

~HiyamaSenpai~


	5. Victory?

A/N: I have a feeling that this is only a half-victory for our beloved 96Neko...

96Neko: What!?

Me: Damn, you weren't supposed to hear that DX

Anyways, Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Hahaha! Yes! Victory is mine!" 96Neko cried, storming down the hallway from Teto's room, succeeding in getting the pictures of Rook and Ted's intimacy, viewing them as she walked. Blood constantly was dripping on each of the snapshots, not that she cared.

She immediately flung the door to her room open, tilting her head and attempting to wipe away as much blood as she could before crouching down near the crying Miki in the middle of her bedroom floor. "Miki-ne-chan..." she murmurs, brushing a lock of hair out of Miki's eyes. Miki glances up at her, eyes full of sadness and the feeling of broken-ness.

"Kuroneko-san..." Miki mumbles. "He'll never love me...Never! All because of that stupid fuck Piko! Why him and not me?! WHY?!"

"Well...Miki-ne-chan...I think Kiyoteru likes the shota-boy type."

"I'm not a shota?! Is that it?!"

"Maybe...It might b-"

"GODAMNIT!" she cries, slamming her hands on the floor. "Kuroneko-san, don't ever go near him again! Only if you can get him to love me again!" 96Neko nodded.

"Okay...I guess..."

A/N: Poor 96Neko...To choose a best friend, or to choose a yaoi couple...hmmm...

I'll have to think this over...

~HiyamaSenpai~


	6. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: After a while of thinking, I finally decided what 96Neko would choose! VICTORY XD

96Neko: What did I choose?! I WANNA KNOW!

Me: 96Neko, you're the one who chose it, you know already!

96Neko:...Oh...hmmm...OH YEAH! I CHOSE-

Me: *covers her mouth* Sh! Don't tell them! WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET!

96Neko: Oh.

Me: And... I have an apology...

Gomen to the readers for the veeeeery late update! I just haven't been able to get online lately...I'll try to update on a weekly basis or so.

Anywho, Tanoshimu!

~HiyamaSenpai~

_~Next Day~_

"Go get hit by a car!"

"EHHH?! LEN-KUN! YAMETE!"

"Urusai! Leave me alone!" Len slammed the door angrily on the now crying 96Neko, who stomped down the stairs as a response, heading to her room. She stopped dead in her tracks to the dining room doorway.

"KiKiTe-!" she stopped herself there.

"Kuroneko-san, don't ever go near him again! Unless you can make him love me again!"

"Damnit..." she hissed under her breath. Now not only was she heartbroken, she was also confused. What was there for an innocent neko to do? She could either:

A) Disobey Miki-ne-chan thus ending their friendship forever

or

B) Ruin a perfect yaoi pairing, and the hearts of both KiKiTeru and Piko, by breaking them up.

"Kuroneko-san?" 96Neko looked up, and is met with a pair of worried brown eyes looking into hers. "Are you alright? Do you want something?" 96Neko was about to reply-

"KURONEKO-SAN!" 96Neko turned around, and nearly died when she saw Miki standing there, tears still streaming down her face from earlier. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?! I TOLD YOU T-" 96Neko shook her head, making Miki shut up immediately.

"I'm sorry, Miki-ne-chan, but I'm not going to ruin an adorably hot couple's relationship. I'm not a heart breaker, that's Len-kun's department." Kiyoteru sighs, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Miki, really? I mean, just, seriously? You tried to get Kuroneko-san to make me break up with Piko? Jesus Christ..." Miki sniffles.

"I...I did it for you..."

"No, clearly, you didn't." Kiyoteru gives 96Neko a light pat on the head. "Later, Kuroneko-san. If you see koibito before I do, tell him that I love him. Oh, and by koibito, I meant _Piko._" he then leaves the room without another word. Miki growls loudly.

"You..you...you bitch! I'll kill you for what you did!" 96Neko senses the sincere hatred and hisses at her, ready to attack.

"It would be pretty stupid to try to kill me, Miki. Nekos are pretty strong in general, not to mention the claws." she then shows Miki her claws with a malicious smirk. Miki lunges at 96Neko, eyes ablaze.

Let the bitch fight begin.

Miki reaches into a drawer and pulls out a butcher knife, pinning 96Neko to the counter and putting the blade at her throat. "Prepare to die bitch!"

"SF-A1 MIKI! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Miki finds herself pinned against the opposite counter with Kiyoteru pinning her wrists to her chest. "What do you think you're doing?! Are you so obbsessed over me you'd murder my best friend to get what you want?! WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT FUCKED UP HEAD OF YOURS?!" Kiyoteru shoves her into the counter one last time before going over to check on 96Neko. "Kuroneko-san, are you okay?" 96Neko nods.

"Yeah, nothing really happened. It was just a typical bitch fight." Miki gets question marks over her head when she sees the strange smile on 96Neko's face.

"Are you sure? You look like you have some scratches and-"

"Oh please KiKiTeru! It's not like I've never gotten into fights before! True, all the fights I've gotten into have been with other nekos, but still!" Kiyoteru simply gives her a worried look.

Suddenly, realization dawns on Miki once more. "I get it now..."

"Huh?" 96Neko and Kiyoteru ask.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?! You son of a bitch! Not only have you used me, you're using Piko too!? You stupid fu-" Kiyoteru walks over to her and slaps her across the face, then grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Listen to me, and listen clearly. I do not love Kuroneko-san. She's like a sister to me, and I'm not the type for incest. Secondly, I love Piko with all my heart. He's the most important thing to me, and, no offense, I'd rather lose Kuroneko-san than lose Piko." Kiyoteru glances over at 96Neko, who simply smiles.

"It's okay." she whispers. He nods then meets eyes with Miki once more.

"Do you understand?" he asks. Miki takes this moment as a great oppurtunity, so she immediately leans up to kiss Kiyoteru roughly. The brunette immediately breaks away, glaring at her wide eyed. He runs over to the sink and vomits, wiping the access from his chin, hearing 96Neko begin to cry in the background. He shakes and shivers multiple times, his face conveying a look of _Jesus Christ what just happened...?_

Kiyoteru turns to face Miki, and punches her, harder this time, in the nose, making it bleed. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" he cries, storming off down the hall, slamming the door to his room, but breaking a few things first.

Miki looks over st 96Neko, who is curled up into a ball, forehead on her knees, crying. "What?" Miki asks, slightly curiously. 96Neko looks up.

"Miki...you've ruined him."

A/N: Nice going, Miki-ne-chan. :P

A lot of people have asked- so I'll just say it, loud and clear.

I AM a Miki-hater. I don't know why...I just don't like her. Maybe because all these people pairing her with Kiyoteru is pissing me off...BECAUSE KIYOTERU IS BETTER IN YAOI DX

So...ya. :P

~HiyamaSenpai~


	7. Piko-chan!

A/N: Uh-oh...this isn't seeming good...

How in the hell is our beloved KiKiTeru going to deal with this...?

Heh, we'll find out~

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Miki...you've ruined him." Miki finds herself confused by 96Neko's words.

"Um...Kuroneko-san...?" both of them glance at the doorway, and see a frightened Piko standing there, clutching the doorway. 96Neko tries to act happy, brushing away her remaining tears.

"Piko-chan!" she cries, standing and hugging him. Piko sighs.

"I heard the fight. What's wrong with Kiyo-"

"Oh nothing! You know KiKiTeru, sometimes he's just a drama king." Piko gives her a worried look.

"Are you sure?" 96Neko smiles widely.

"Of course!"

"Well...okay. I'm gonna go see him. Is he in his room?"

"Where else would he be?" _Finally,_ 96Neko can't help but to think, as Piko gives a small smile. "Oh, and Piko?" Piko glances over his shoulder at her. "KiKiTeru told me to let his koibito know that he said he loves you." The smile grows wider.

"Aw~ Well, tell my seme that I said I love him too." 96Neko winks.

"Will do!" she replies with an energetic smile and thumbs-up. Piko makes his way to Kiyoteru's room, and tries to enter, but frowns when he finds the door locked.

Knock knock knock.

"Kiyoteru?"

Kiyoteru's head shot up. "Damn..." he hisses, since he was currently curled up into a ball on his bed attempting how to explain his depression and the strange taste of vomit in his mouth. Then, a solution for both pops into his head.

So, he uses a tissue to wipe away the tear lines down his face, then squirts some spray candy into his mouth (he's learned how Piko craves that stuff, so he keeps some in his room), before opening the door. Piko blushes lightly at how Kiyoteru's shirt is buttoned only at the middle, and his jeans are unbuttoned as well. "Yo, koibito."

"Don't 'yo' me you pervert." Piko replies, a bright smile on his face. "What was happening in the kitchen with Miki and Kuroneko-san?"

"That? Oh, that...that was nothing."

"Not gonna wooooork!" Piko was stuck on the syllable when he was suddenly thrown on the bed, Kiyoteru on top of him, a death grip on his wrists, and a hard body pinning him to the bed. "Kiyoteru, stop it." Kiyoteru shakes his head, leaning down to press his lips against Piko's in a sweet kiss.

Piko moaned immediately when he got his two favorite things- spray candy and Kiyoteru- in one. Kiyoteru smirked into the kiss. Apparently he chose the correct cover-up. He breaks away, and smirks wider at what he sees- his little shota looking cuter than he ever has. A faint blush across his cheeks, lips parted to let his breath run through, eyes half-lidded, adorable.

"Aw~ You have no idea how adorable you look right now." Kiyoteru murmured delicately into Piko's ear, earning a shudder. Piko fakes a glare.

"Dearest Kiyoteru, please," Piko begins, voice light and sweet; "shut up." he finishes, voice changing to a demanding tone. Kiyoteru chuckles.

"As you wish, my dearest Koibito." Kiyoteru leans in for another kiss, and he couldn't help but to notice how the temperature seemed to rise when he slipped his tongue into Piko's mouth, coaxing the opposite muscle, tangling, separating, and meeting again. Piko reopens his eyes, which had closed of their own accord, then said eyes widen and he breaks away.

"Something wrong?" Kiyoteru asks, voice calm and caring, yet slightly playful, with a very small bit of lust as well. Piko simply points to the corner, and Kiyoteru's chocolate orbs widen as well, when he also catches wind of a small video camera, record button blinking red. He sighs, hiding his inner turmoil, crawling off of Piko, making the light blue haired boy whine at the loss of warmth.

"Sorry." he mumbles, walking over to the camera, being able to reach it with his long arms. "But I just am not able to make love to my koibito with some SICK PERVERT watching." Kiyoteru makes sure to emphasize on the sick pervert part, because he knows exactly who put the camera there.

"Who did it?"

"Who do you _think_?" Piko ponders this for a moment.

"Miki?" he finally asks. Kiyoteru nods.

"Of course. Probably watches the tapes and imagines that it's her i'm screwing. Perverted bitch." Kiyoteru throws the camera on the ground then stomps on it, smashing it to bits. "Now that's taken care of..." he meets eyes with Piko, striding over to the bed, pushing Piko back down onto his back, crawling back on top of him and beginning to lick and nip at his sensitive collar, earning a moan. "Shall we continue?" Piko doesn't reply. "Well? Koibi- mmph!" Kiyoteru is cut off when Piko silences him with a kiss. Taking this as a yes, he kisses back eagerly.

A/N: Hehe~ I'm sensing a lemon!

Kiyoteru: FINALLY! :DDD I get to *beep* Piko!

Me: ^_^'' Kiyoteru...IMPLIED lemon.

Kiyoteru: DX! *beep*!

Me: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE DX

So...ya. :P

~HiyamaSenpai~


	8. Kagamine Kuroneko

A/N: Fangirl attack!

I don't know how Tenchou deals with her when she's like this ~.~

Tenchou: She's my best friend, how can I not deal with her?

Me:...This is true...

Kogeinu: *pops up out of nowhere* Hey! I'm one of your favorite utaites, why aren't I in this story?!

Tenchou: You are, Koge-san! Remember, when you're going t-

Me: *covers his mouth* I SAID WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET DDDX

Anyways, Tanoshimu~!

~HiyamaSenpai~

"_Nora wa saikou Nya nya nya~ Sakana kusunete, tapioka nonde~ Hiruma wa hataraku ningen o~ Shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu~..._" 96Neko sang to herself as she made her way back to her bedroom. Piko's arrival had actually calmed her down, enough so she decided to try to win over Len again.

As she heads up the stairs to Len's room, she continues singing, except changes the song. "_Watashi wa neko-chan Nya nya nya~ Watashi wa neko-chan Nya nya nya~_"

"Kuroneko-san!"

"Ne?" 96Neko asks, her confused expression fading into a loopy grin when she sees Len standing there, with a very thin tank top and a pair of shorts on. Here comes the nosebleed...

"Kuroneko-san, I heard about what happened with Miki and Kiyoteru, are you alright?" 96Neko doesn't reply, as she is too busy having another fangirl attack. Kaito runs up to the two, and 96Neko briefly snaps out of it.

"Kaito-itoko!"

"Kuroneko-san, daijo-" Len glares at him when Kaito begins to place a hand on her shoulder.

"SHE'S **MY** FANGIRL! BACK OFF!" Kaito seems a bit freaked by Len's sudden outburst, so he quickly dissapears. 96Neko tilts her head at this, confused to all hell. Len smiles. "Sorry about that, Kuroneko-san."

"You...you said I was your fangirl...? Does that mean you...like...me...?" Len facepalms, sweatdrops, and blushes all at the same time.

"Umm...I NEVER SAID THAT!" Len then runs up the stairs to his room, slamming the door. 96Neko gets that loopy grin again.

"I think...he may...be returning the favour..." a few minutes of silence go by, then...

"...KYAAAAA!" 96Neko runs off to her room screaming her head off. "HE LIKES ME BACK! HE LIKES ME BACK! KYAAAAAAAAA!" All Vocaloids on her floor (aka Kiyoteru, Lily, Iroha, Miku & Mikuo, Tenchou and Kogeinu) could hear her as she screamed and ranted. 96Neko slams her fist on Tenchou's door rapidly. "TEN-CHAAAAN!"

Tenchou opens the door, and gets pushed backwards onto the floor by the force of the glomp he recived. "Ne Kuro-chan."

"TEN-CHAN! HE LIKES ME BACK!" Tenchou's face conveys confusion, which then fades into complete happiness.

"Really?!"

"YESSS!"

"...KYA!" Both of them jump up, and begin going crazy with excitement. "Kuro-chan, I can't believe it! Len-kun likes you back!"

"I KNOW! LEEEEN-KUUUUN! AISHITERUNDA~~~!" Len blushes deeply when he hears this. "Ten-chan, imagine it! Me, being Len-kun's girlfriend! I'm so excited for that moment to come! How do you think he'll go about asking me out?! Or will he just confess and expect me to ask him?! I DON'T KNOW! THAT MAKES IT MORE FUN! KYA-" Tenchou grabs onto her shoulders and shakes her.

"Kagamine Kuroneko, get a hold of yourself." 96Neko smiles wider (if that's even possible) when she hears Tenchou call her a Kagamine.

"You think i'll really become a Kagamine? You think?!"

"Of course! But! You shouldn't rush him. He'll confess when he thinks he should. Plus, he's a very kawaii tsundere." 96Neko goes into angry cat mode.

"NYAAAAAA! MY KAWAII TSUNDERE LEN-KUN! MREOW!"

"Gah!" 96neko ambushes Tenchou, knocking him to the ground, ready for an extreme catfight. "Okay! Okay I give! He's yours!" 96Neko smiles and stands up, pulling Tenchou up with her. She then glomps Tenchou, who returns it wholeheartedly.

"You're forgiven. Just don't do it again."

"Will do, Kuro-chan. Will do."

A/N: Ahhh~? Getting a little possesive, Len-kun?

You're becoming more and more like 96Neko everyday!

Len: I AM NOT! SHUT UP DX

Me: Hehe. :3 This'll be fun.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	9. Kya

Kya~

A/N: Kiyoteru, here's the rest of the implied lemon you wanted. :D

Kiyoteru: *reads it and gets a nosebleed* I think we've done something like that before...

Me: Yeah, you did.

Kiyoteru: ? How did you-

Me: :3 Well...I just happened to pass by when you were beeping Piko...hehe...How ELSE would I have gotten this idea?

Kiyoteru: O_O

Me:...heh...anyway...

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

~5 minutes earlier~

"Nnn- K-Ki-Kiyot-teru!" Kiyoteru snickered. He absolutely _loved_ it when Piko moaned his name.

"Mm...your resistance is growing weaker no? Maybe you shouldn't put up such a fight~ It'll only make it worse~" he called, nipping at the smaller boy's earlobe repeatedly.

"G-Gah! How in the h-hell could it get any worse? It's fucking- ah!" Piko's sentence ended there, as he wasn't able to speak any longer due to the multiple moans seeping from his lips instead of words. "Nm- G-GAH K-KIYOTERU A-AAAH!" Kiyoteru silenced him with a firey hot kiss.

"Enough." he mumbled against the other's lips, before claiming them again. "As much as I love-" _kiss _"Hearing you moan for me-" _kiss_ "I enjoy-" _kiss _"Making out with you-" _kiss_ "A hell of a lot better." Kiyoteru knew his method wasn't really working, because he could still hear many moans, but he liked it.

"K-Kiyoteru! I'm about to-!" Pko cut himself off with a loud cry as he came, covering both of their chests with the sticky fluid. Kiyoteru followed suit, releasing inside of Piko before pulling back out and resting himself next to the panting boy, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Kiyoteru, I love you." Kiyoteru smiled and layed a kiss into his hair.

"NYAAAAAA! MY KAWAII TSUNDERE LEN-KUN! MREOW!"

Piko tensed visibly. "What was that?" he asked, sounding slightly worried. Kiyoteru rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his forehead.

"Probably just Kuroneko-san and Sukone-chan fighting again. Let them be."

"DINNER TIME MIN'NA!" Piko sighed.

"Damnit."

"What's wrong?" asked Kiyoteru, now becoming the concerned one.

"Meiko just yelled and said it was time for dinner...and..."

"Mm? And?"

"and I was hoping we could cuddle for a bit longer..." Kiyoteru smiled, finding this completely kawaii. He brushed a strand of hair out of Piko's eyes, allowing him to see the blue-green depths, before kissing his forehead again, seemingly being the best boyfriend in the world right now.

"Eh, that's alright. We can stay, I'm not hungry anyway. We'll just stay here until Miku comes to get us and gets a nosebleed then her and Meiko will get into a fight because Meiko will want us there but Miku will say she doesn't want to ruin a moment...oh, you know how it goes." Piko giggled slightly and nuzzled Kiyoteru's neck, cuddling a bit closer to him, sighing contently.

"I hate to repeat myself, but..."

"But what?"

"..." Piko leans up slightly. "I love you." he gives Kiyoteru a light peck on the lips, smiling at the dusting of pink on Kiyoteru's face as he slides back down, leaning his head on Kiyoteru's chest. Kiyoteru smiles back, and mumbles;

"I love you, too. Oyasumi, koibito." Piko falls asleep in Kiyoteru's arms with a loving smile across his face. Kiyoteru's eyes soon drifted closed as well, and both of them became oblivious to the world. That is, until a girl with long teal pigtails entered their room.

Miku was trying to hold in her fangirl attack, but her nose was still bleeding and she couldn't hold back her giggles very well. "Kya~" she mumbles, leaving the room silently and heading back to the dinner table, prepared for the multiple empty bottles of sakes she was sure Meiko would throw at her, ready for a bitch fight. A _big_ bitch fight.

A/N: Miku Miku Miku...haven't you learned not to mess with Meiko-sama?

Apparently not.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	10. The Miku and Meiko Way

A/N: *shiver* Meiko-sama...she scares the crapola out of meh...DX

Poor Kiyoteru and Piko...Having to deal with her, plus Haku and Dell, no less!

What a pain in le arse. :P

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"THEY SHOULD BE HERE! IT'S FAMILY DINNER GODAMNIT!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT A FAMILY!" The two lovers awoke with a start upon hearing sounds of screaming and fighting.

"Kiyoteru..." Kiyoteru hugs Piko tighter and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead lightly.

"It's alright. I told you there'd be a bitch fight going on. Let them settle their differences the Miku and Meiko way." Piko nods and nuzzles Kiyoteru's chest, causing a small smile and dusting of red across the brunette's cheeks. Suddenly, the door breaks down, and Kiyoteru springs upwards, holding Piko down so the white-haired boy wouldn't be seen (he blended in quite well with Kiyoteru's white bed sheets).

"HIYAMA KIYOTERU AND UTATANE PIKO! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE DINING ROOM! MIKU AND MEIKO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR 20 MINUTES STRAIGHT!" the pissed-off Dell glances around confusedly. "'Ey, where's Piko?"

"I'm not sure. I think he was worried about this happening, so he headed off to his room."

"Alright then...but you! Get dressed and get down there, NOW."

"Okay. Get out of my room." Dell nods, and exits the small bedroom. He lies back down, cuddling close to Piko. "You should get dressed and head down now." he mumbles. "I'll be down soon." Piko nods, and the two share a quick kiss before Piko rises from underneath the covers, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed rather quickly. "Hey, before you go..." the two meet eyes and Kiyoteru blows him a kiss. "Love ya~" Piko smiles.

"Sou kimi ga akai ito dayo."

"Not quite sure how to interpret that, but okay." Piko rolls his eyes lovingly, closing the door as he leaves. Kiyoteru stays under his blankets for a few moments, thinking the day over. The whole Miki/96Neko situation had screwed him up royally, not just mentally, but physically also (he had somehow screwed up his wrist during the scuffle with Miki), not to mention that he had no idea in hell how to tell his beloved Piko about all of it. So much that he actually considered not telling Piko...

He pulled a hand out from under the covers and slaps himself across the face- not gently, as hard as he could- for thinking such a thought. Who was he kidding? Him? Keep something from Piko? There was a larger chance that Haku would quit drinking for good before Kiyoteru could keep something from Piko. It wasn't like Piko would try to get an answer out of him or anything- he just couldn't stand to hide a secret for very long.

The weird thing was, he could hide a secret from anyone else- even when 96Neko was trying to claw his eyes out in order to get him to tell a secret that Len had trusted him with, he didn't tell, and she still holds that against him every now and then. And that was his best friend! But he had already known he cared more for Piko than he did 96Neko, and she well knew this, too.

"Oi, Kiyoteru." Kiyoteru sits up and quickly throws on a random shirt as Iroha pokes her head in through the door, eyes bright and vibrant. "Dell-kun and Meiko-san are waiting for you. They're getting impatient." Kiyoteru smiles, acting as if he has nothing on his mind.

"I'm assuming Piko is starting to get lonely without me as well." Iroha smirked widely.

"Of course. An uke can't go long without beginning to miss his lover. Or should I say boyfriend?"

"More of both, really. Just tell Dell and Meiko I'll be out in a few." Iroha nodded and left without a trace, giving Kiyoteru enough time to quickly throw the rest of his clothes back on before locking his bedroom door so Miki wouldn't creep in, and heading upstairs for dinner.

He was screamed at many times by Dell and Meiko, and Haku would join in every once in a while. "OH SHUT UP!" he finally screamed at them. "I'm here like you ordered, so there's no need to continue flipping out on me." Kiyoteru walked over to the table, sitting next to Piko and curling an arm around his shoulders. "Miss me?" he asked, his voice seeming lower than usual.

Piko nodded, snuggling a bit closer to Kiyoteru. "Aw~" 96Neko cooed from Kiyoteru's left side. "You two are so cute~" Kiyoteru rolls his eyes at her, deciding that she was officially their #1 fangirl. Kiyoteru's eyes light up as he gets an idea. He slowly reaches down to Piko's plate and grabs a piece of sushi, popping it into his mouth.

"Mm." he mumbles, swallowing the food and glancing down at Piko. "Delicious. But not as good as what I ate earlier~" Piko blushes deeply and looks away.

"Kiyoteru...not in front of everybody..."

"Why not? You should be proud that you have a boyfriend that loves you enough to let everyone know how grateful he is to have an adorable sexy boyfriend like you." He glances to his left and smiles wider. "And Kuroneko-san, you're getting blood in your tapioka."

"Ewww! Kuroneko-san!" cries Miku, scooting away slightly. "That's gross-gusting!" 96Neko smiles.

"I know. And I do not care." suddenly, her ears perk up, and she sits up straight, cat ears wiggling, eyes scanning all over, before she realizes. She gives a loud gasp. "WHERE'S MY KAWAII TSUNDERE LEN-KUUUUN?!" she screams, rising from her seat and slamming her hands on the table, blood from her nose flying all over the tablecloth. Tenchou giggles from his spot next to her.

Len hears this call from his bedroom, and his face flushes slightly when he hears this- Because

A) She was concerned as to where he was and why he wasn't with her

B) She called him kawaii

and

C) He notices how she threw the word 'my' in there.

Since about a week ago, Len had begun to question his feelings for 96Neko. Yes, he did believe that she was stalker-like and had a clinical addiction to him, and he used to hate her for it. That's the key word- used. He begins to think about why he hated her at all. Maybe because she never left him alone? Or possibly because when she did leave him alone he knew she was fangirling him? Or was it just the obsession in general?

He honestly had no idea. But what he _did_ know, was that he no longer hated her. What his feelings were as of now, he wasn't sure. He did figure though...that it must be...

Love.

He hated that word. He cursed the name of whoever created that word! Cursed it with a burning passion! Ever since 96Neko came into his life he had cursed that word. Because here's how it worked in the mind of Kagamine Len: if love never existed, 96Neko wouldn't have had an obsession over him. But...was that correct...or...?

Len slams his headphones on his desk in a rage. Damn these thoughts for creeping into his brain! Damn them to hell! He takes a deep breath.

"Kagamine Len, you do not love her. Love is nonexistent." There. That was the perfect description. Love was nonexistent- just like in Ura Omote Lovers.

Wait...or...was it...?

A/N: Len, It's called 'you're in love with 96Neko'. What part of that do you not understand? :3

Len: AM NOT DX

Me: Yeah, you are.

Rin: *nods* She's right. You are in love with her, Lennie.

Len: GAH I AM NOT!

Me/Rin: YES YOU ARE

Len: AM NOT

Me/Rin: ARE TOO!

Len: I AM IN LOVE WITH HER! *blush* I MEAN NO I'M NOT!

Me/Rin: :3

~HiyamaSenpai~


	11. And So It Begins

A/N: Short chapter again :P

Gomen, but I have to keep them short in order to not reveal too much!

Ah, teh joys of being a fanfiction writer...

Anyways, Tanoshimu!

~HiyamaSenpai~

The next morning was...peaceful, to say the least. All the Vocaloids were very excited before they went to bed last night, on account of they had nothing planned today, giving them time to sleep in this morning. Piko and Kiyoteru had fallen asleep in each others arms last night as usual, 96Neko had went off into dreamland thinking about Len, and Len...well...he hadn't gone off into dreamland until 5:00, because he had been working on all his theories about love and all the science junk he had never payed any attention to in school.

It was precisely 10:02 when all the people listed above awoke. Ah, actually..they were woken up. Woken up by the sound of a few large crashes.

"What the hell?" all four of them had asked this at the same time, and had all sat up in their beds, now fully awake.

None of these four saw it coming. You know what I mean by it, a blunt object in the back of the head, a chloroform-covered rag stuffed in the mouth, then everything fades to black. That was their fate.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN *dramatic ending*

Next chapter is going to be so fun, I can sense it!

Kiyoteru: Another lemon? :3

Me: In a while, Kiyoteru. Writing the lemony goodness that myself and fellow yaoi fangirls crave is more complicated than it lets on...

Soooo...yeah. :P

~HiyamaSenpai~


	12. The Plan Is Revealed

A/N: So, they've finally woken up to see their fate! Dun dun dun dun!

Oh, and a few things, I'll try to keep updating on a regular basis, but I might have a few delays. It's a bit difficult to keep up (plus it's been foreeeeeever since I've worked on my other story...), especially with 40 unfinished fics to work on and with only a few hours of internet access per week...

So...Gomen.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Ne, where am I...?" 96Neko sat up, rubbing her head from where the normal hit-you-and-knock-you-out weapon aka a crowbar hit her. She glances around nervously, and gasps at what she sees. "LEEEEN-KUUUUN!" she screams, running over to Len and shaking him. "LEN-KUN! WAKE UP!" Len's sleep-hazed depths crack open, and 96Neko smiles. "You're okay! MY KAWAII TSUNDERE IS OKAY!"

Kiyoteru's eyes flitter open as he looks at her. "What's with all the screaming?"

"LEN-KUN'S OKAY! WE'RE ALL OKAY!...Aren't we?" she glances around once more.

"I believe so." he glances down at Piko, who simply snuggles closer towards him, eyes still shut. Kiyoteru drops a kiss onto his forehead. "Koibito...ohayo...wake up now, Piko..." It's as if Piko could hear even though he was asleep- the beautiful blue-green depths opened, and he immediately clung to Kiyoteru, shaking with fear.

"Kiyoteru? Len? Kuroneko-san? Where are we...?" All three of them opened their mouths to respond-

"That's not important." All of their eyes shot to the open doorway in the room (something all of them failed to realize was there) where Miki stood, accompanyed by Iroha. Both of them had scary death grins on their faces, yet Miki's was scarier, on account of the fact that she had her head tilted to the side seemingly farther than it should be able to go. "Now, here's what's going to happen-"

"Miki, what are you going to do to us? Why are we here?" Piko asks nervously.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Kiyoteru pulls Piko closer, who whimpers as he is drawn towards Kiyoteru's chest.

"What do you want?" Kiyoteru demands, anger in his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Miki widens her creepy smile.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? Simple." she holds up a small video camera. "A yaoi video. And...Iroha?" Iroha holds up a small lie detector. "The truth." Miki points at Kiyoteru and Piko. "You will supply the video." now to 96Neko and Len. "and you will give me the answers I want. Iroha will deal with you. As for you two, the lover boys, I'll be handling you. Come with me." Kiyoteru doesn't move from his spot against the wall, still clutching Piko tightly.

"Listen to me, you psychotic bitch-"

"Ah, let me stop you there. You've made an incorrect statement." she pulls a pistol out from behind her back, keeping the grin that would haunt Kiyoteru's nightmares for the rest of his life. "A psychotic bitch with a gun." Kiyoteru then stands, shoving Piko behind him.

"If you hurt my Piko I swear to God I'll kill you in your sleep." he hissed, nothing but hatred in his voice. "Don't touch him. Don't come near him. STAY THE FUCK AWAY." Miki's smile fades (_thank God,_ Kiyoteru couldn't help but to think).

"I won't, if you give me what I want."

"Which is?" Kiyoteru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I already said," she indicates the camera. "A yaoi video. You know what I mean, right?" Kiyoteru stays silent. "It means I need to videotape you and Piko fucking." Kiyoteru glares daggers at her.

"Piko and I do not fuck," Kiyoteru begins. "We, make love. There's a difference."

"Hm? Enlighten me, then."

"You fuck people you don't care about. One night stands and all that worthless crap. You make love to people that you love. And only people you love."

"Well then~ I'll videotape you and Piko making love."

"Wait, Miki-ne-chan," 96Neko begins, finally speaking. "If you're in love with Kiyoteru, why do you want a video of him and Piko...you know...making love." _Kagamine Kuroneko, don't you dare get a nosebleed right now...thinking about Piko and Kiyoteru...the cutest yaoi pairing ever..._

"Because. If I can't have him in real life, I can always digitally alter a video." All four of them pull WTF faces, and Kiyoteru sweatdrops. _She's more screwed up in the head than i thought..._ "Now, shall we get to work?"

A/N: Miki-ne-chan, the queen of being screwed up in the head ~.~

Kiyoteru, Piko, 96Neko, Len, what are you going to do?

96Neko: I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Me: O_O'' Um...maybe...

96Neko: Really?

Me: Maybe. I can't reveal any secrets!

So...yeah. :P

Catch you next chapter, same dom-time, same dom-place (Only people who read Shirt Guy Dom will understand that ^^'' If you don't, do it right now  .net) ~

~HiyamaSenpai~


	13. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A/N:NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sorry, neko-in-training XD

Now, the thrilling conclusion!

JUST KIDDING! This fic is far from over! Though the actual conclusion will be much less of a cliffhanger than this would be if it was the conclusion but it's not...so..yeah.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Now, shall we get to work?"

"Wait, wait. What about us?" 96Neko asks nervously.

"You two!" begins Iroha. "You two have always had a love-hate relationship going on. Kuroneko-san does all the loving, Len does all the hating." she glares at the tears beginning to form in 96Neko's eyes.

"That's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! LEN-KUN DOESN'T HATE ME!"

"Yes, he does." 96Neko immediately breaks down crying. "Anyway, I'm sensing some changes in your emotions towards each other, so I'm going to find out how you really feel. With this lie detector helping me, I can also figure out how trustworthy you are."

"Good explanation Iroha." Miki remarked. "Now, we're going to break off into our respective groups and get to work. Iroha, you're set up in the next room over. I'll be taking my business down the hall to the bedroom." Iroha nods.

"Alright, Miki-ne-chan." 96Neko glares at her for taking her nickname. "Oh, and one last thing.." Iroha nudges Miki, who nods.

"To make sure you do what we tell you, we've put some lives at stake. Len, if you refuse, we kill Rin. Kuroneko-san, if you refuse, we kill Tenchou."

"TEN-CHAN?! NO! I WON'T LET YOU YOU PSYCHO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Len and Kiyoteru hold her back so she doesn't claw Miki's eyes out (which is something they _really_ want her to do, but they also don't want their friends to die).

"Kuroneko-san! Calm down!" 96Neko looks back, eyes lit up like fire. Suddenly, her glare dissapears when she sees Len's shocked face.

"LEN-KUN! GOMEN NE!" Len smiles gently as he and Kiyoteru release her, and 96Neko looks up at him, giving him her best 'forgive me Len-kun' puppy eyes. He nods, reaching down to ever so lightly ruffle her hair. She jumps up to her normal height (because of the age difference, she is taller than Len), and glomps him.

"NOW," Miki continues. "Kiyoteru, if you refuse, we kill Piko." Kiyoteru hugs Piko tightly to his chest when he hears this.

"W-What if I refuse? Will you kill Kiyoteru?" Piko asks, trembling slightly.

"I could never kill Kiyoteru. I love him." Kiyoteru shakes his head and facepalms. "And to answer your first question, if you refuse, I kill Len." 96Neko's eyes go wide.

"OH _NO!_ I WON'T LET YOU KILL LEN-KUN! NEVER EVER NEVER! IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST! YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY HIS BODY FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS IF YOU WANT TO HURT HIM! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM, YOU'RE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! D-E-A-D DEAD! NYAAAAA!"

"Kuroneko-san!" Kiyoteru tries to hold her back. "Len, help me!" Len, however, doesn't move from his spot, simply smiles.

"That's actually really nice of you, Kuroneko-san." 96Neko stops in mid-scream, glancing over at Len.

"...You think it was, Len-kun?"

"Well, in a weird and twisted way, yeah." 96Neko's eyes light up like stars. She smiles widely, many hearts floating around her head.

"...T-Thank you, Len-kun...! DAISUKI!" she screams, blood beginning to drip from her nose. "Kya~"

"Enough fangirling, for the love of God." Miki mumbles, facepalming, glaring between her fingers at the four of them. "Now, can we get down to business, please?" she asks, her voice almost having a begging-like tone. 96Neko nods.

"Sure~! It won't be too bad- just having to tell Iroha-chan about my love for Len-kun!" she sends Len a suggestive glance, which he pretends to find creepy, looking away and rolling his eyes. 96Neko's face falls, and she goes back into emo mode, curling into a ball and crying into her knees. "STOP SWITCHING PERSONALITIES LEN-KUN! YAMETEEE!" she screams up at him.

This made a question appear in Len's mind. _Which feeling is the real me...?_ He had no idea. Did he really think she was a creeper and want her to leave him alone for good? Or did he really care about her?

Since he was so desperate to get this thought out of his mind, while Iroha led he and 96Neko (who was still seemingly heartbroken) down the hall to their designated area, he thought of one to replace it.

_I wonder how the others are doing without us..._


	14. Okotowari Shimasu- Tenchou's Discovery

"_Okotowari shimasu~ Okotowaaari shimasu danko~ Okotowari shimasuuuu~ Go enryo shimasu~_" Tenchou smiled, skipping down the hall, singing 'Okotowari Shimasu', heading to 96Neko's room. He tapped lightly on the door, still singing happily.

"_Okotowari shimasuuuu~_" his tapping became more violent, until he was full-on slamming his hands against the door. "NE! Kuro-chan!" he then proceded to let out a loud cry and force the door open, panting. He cursed himself for being so feminine and weak when his eyes widened as he realized something.

96Neko was nowhere to be found.

"Kuro-chaaaan~? Where are you~?" he then proceded to walk over to her bed, quirking a brow at the neatly folded note on her bed, clearly reading 'Vip Tenchou' on it. He opened said note, reading it.

'Dearest Tenchou, "She never calls me by my actual name...huh, weird..."

I am warning you now, at the beginnning, that your life is at stake. "Whaaaa?" I have captured your best friend, 96Neko, and have brought her somewhere that you will never find her. "WHAT?!" Once there, she is forced to confess the truth, and only pure truth, about her feelings for Kagamine Len. If she fails the lie-detector test she will be given, you will die by my hand.

XXX SFAM'

Tenchou threw the note randomly, falling to his knees and beginning to cry. "Who would do this.." he asked himself. As far as he knew, everyone loved his best friend Kuro-chan. Except for Len...but why would he want the truth when he already knows that she loves him to death? Wait...

He grabbed the note and re-read the signature. "SFAM? *gasp* SF-A1 MIKI!" his face darkens. "You're going to die first...you psychopath.." he stands up from the floor, pointing at the sky dramatically. "With God as my witness, I'll bet my bloomers that I will save Kuro-chan! THIS I SWEAR!"

A/N: Ten-chan! He's going to save everyone!  
Or is he?  
DUN DUN DUN DUN *dramaticness!*  
~HiyamaSenpai~


	15. Vip Tenchou To The Rescue

A/N: Poor 96Neko, at the hands of two psychopaths!  
This'll be interesting...  
Tanoshimu~  
~HiyamaSenpai~

96Neko gulped. Iroha was currently hooking the lie detector to her arm, making her shiver at the coldness of the rubber. She was nervous. Nervous that she might screw up and Ten-chan would d-

"Okay, Kuroneko-san, let's begin."

Stay calm Kagamine Kuroneko...stay **calm...** all you have to do is tell the truth...

"Now, I'm going to start out easy. Do you love Len, or hate him?"

"I love him with all my heart and all I want is for him to love me back and not think I'm a creeper!" she says that all in one breath, panting after she does so.

"Alright then...now, do you consider yourself a creeper?" 96Neko shakes her head.

"No! I simply try to get him to love me! That's why I follow him around occaisionally and always try to talk with him! Because I'm, in, LOVE! A creeper stalks because they want to rape someone or something."

"And you don't want to rape Len?"

"What?! Are you- NO!"

"Then explain the video for Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life. I watched it. I saw how your jeans were unzipped."

"It was for show! I could never rape Len-kun! Only if he was open to it.."

"And here comes the nosebleed."

"What? I can't help it! It's not like I can just talk to my nose and say, 'don't bleed'!"

"Whatever. If you couldn't have Len, who would you take?"

"I only love Len-kun. And that's it." Iroha quirked a brow when she realizes that 96Neko is and has been telling the complete and utter truth this whole time.

"Why haven't you lied to me yet?"

"Because I don't want Tenchou to die. I love him...as a friend, I mean."

"I see. His life is that important to you?"

"Yes."

"What if Le-"

"DO. NOT. GO THERE. OR. I WILL. RIP YOUR HEAD OFF." Iroha gulped. The machine indicated that she was also telling the truth when she threatened that.

"Okay then...I think we're done here. Good job, Kuroneko-san, you've successfully saved a-" suddenly, the door broke down.

"NEKOMURA IROHA, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"What?!"

"NOW NOW NOW!" 96Neko quirks a brow at this as Iroha puts her hands up, and the person holding a gun to her head is now seen. Her eyes widen.

"Ten-chan?!"

"Kuro-chan! Did she hurt you?!"

"No! I'm fine! Now put that gun down before you get yourself killed!"

A/N: Da da da da! Vip Tenchou to the rescue! *lol*

Ten-chan, you better have a good plan. ~.~

So...yeah. :P

~HiyamaSenpai~


	16. Accept Our Fate

"..." Kiyoteru sighed, reaching out to take Piko's hand, but the smaller boy pulled his hand away before Kiyoteru could get to it. The two had been locked in a small bedroom roughly an hour ago, and Miki had told them they had as much time as they needed.

"Piko..." he mumbles, trying to reason with him. Piko had been mute for the time they'd been in here, and had stayed in a corner, curled up into a ball, forehead on his knees. He didn't seem to realize that Kiyoteru was simply trying to help him- to help them. It wasn't as if Kiyoteru was sick enough to want to do this, but he also didn't want to get Piko killed. He knew it had to be done.

He was surprised beyond belief about this- but he had decided that in order to finally get this over with, if he really, truely, SERIOUSLY, _had_ to, he would possibly just have to end up raping Piko to just end it all. He was fully aware that Piko would probably hate him for doing it, and it would probably end their relationship entirely, but as long as Piko didn't have to die...

"Piko, please...Just talk to me." Piko finally lifts his head, now resting his chin on his knees, giving Kiyoteru a look that makes tears well up in his eyes. He takes Piko into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Kiyoteru...I don't want this to happen...I don't want to be screwed just to please her..."

"I know, I know...and I don't want to have to make love to you just for her, but we have to. I don't want you to die, Piko...I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did..." Piko now wraps his own arms around Kiyoteru, holding him back.

"...I guess...we have to...but, Kiyoteru?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you...just...hold me? While you're...you know..." Kiyoteru nods.

"Sure...and...um...one thing?"

"Yeah?" Kiyoteru tilts Piko's head up, so their eyes lock.

"Please, before we do..._that_...just...kiss me, Piko. It's all I need before it happens. I don't want to pressure you, but-" Kiyoteru was cut off by Piko pressing his lips onto Kiyoteru's. Kiyoteru finds himself melting into the gentle yet passionate kiss, kissing back eagerly. Surprisingly enough, when Kiyoteru licks Piko's bottom lip (just to tease, he wasn't really going to do anything), Piko opens up, inviting Kiyoteru's tongue to enter his warm cavern. Another surprise- Kiyoteru finds himself slipping his anxious muscle inside, licking every crevice.

Both of them break away at the same time, trying to catch their breath. "You know...what we just did...that was kinda hot..." Kiyoteru smirks at Piko's words.

"Then what say we continue? We're going to have to do it anyway, why not do it when we're in the mood?"

Without another word, their lips crashed together again.


	17. 96Neko and Tenchou's Loooong Story

Kiyoteru and Piko lie next to each other on the small bed in the room, panting. Kiyoteru rolls on his side to face Piko, giving him a quick peck on the lips and placing a hand on his cheek. "Well...Miki has her video...so now at least you won't die, and neither will Len."

"Yeah..."

SLAM.

"What the-?!" Kiyoteru does the same thing he did before dinner last night, uses one hand to keep Piko on the bed (expect the sheets in this room were a shade of maroon, so it didn't really help much), and sits up. His head tilts. "Tenchou? Kuroneko-san?"

Tenchou and 96Neko stood in the doorway, pistols in both their hands. 96Neko's angry demeanor changes as she drops her gun. "KiKiTeru! You're okay!" she begins to run over to him to give him a mega-glomp-

"Kuroneko-san, save the glomping for later, please." he clears his throat, and her eyes light up.

"KAWAII!" she cries, smiling widely. Piko now sits up, and Tenchou loads his gun, seemingly pointing it directly at Piko as he does so- "TEN-CHAN! NOOO!" she tackles him to the ground before he can shoot. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TRYING TO KILL PIKO?!"

Tenchou puts his hands up in mock-defense, dropping the gun. "I wasn't aiming at Piko! I was aiming at the camera!" All four of them look up, and see the small video camera in the corner of the room.

"Why isn't it blinking..." Piko mumbles. 96Neko smiles.

"We made sure to take care of Miki for you."

"How so?" Tenchou and 96Neko meet eyes and smirk.

"It's a looong story..."

_~Flashback~_

"No! I'm fine! Now put that gun down before you get yourself killed!" Tenchou didn't put down the gun, instead he loaded it and pointed it right between Iroha's eyes.

"Listen to me, and listen good. Nobody, BUT NOBODY, TRIES TO KILL VIP TENCHOU!" he glares at her. "Now, tell me where Miki is before I have to blow your brains all over this floor."

"Ahem, make that we." 96Neko was now pointing the end of a different pistol to the back of her head.

"Sh-She's in the recording studio..."

"Which is exactly where?" 96Neko hisses into her ear.

"Right down the hall. Last door on the left." Tenchou nods and pulls a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Yuma. Yuma! Yuma come in!" there's a lot of static before a reply comes-

"Hold your horses! I'm here, what?" 96Neko smiles.

"Hiii Yu-chan!"

"Hey Kuroneko." Yuma was the only person who actually called her 96Neko, all the others referred to her as Kuroneko-san.

"Yuma, are you in?"

"Yep."

"Head to the last room on the left, first floor. Repeat, last room on the left, first floor. Target found, repeat, target found."

"On my way."

"'Kay. Vip Tenchou over and out in 3, 2..." Tenchou then shuts off the machine, tucking it back in his pocket. "Kuro-chan, her back." 96Neko nods and jabs the gun in her back. "Lead us there. NOW." Iroha nods and exits the room, beginning to head down the hall. When they arrive at said room, they smirk.

Miki is sitting in an office chair, a piece of duct tape over her mouth, Yuma is tying her wrists together, and Gakupo is pointing the gun to her head, when she begins to scream, Gakupo's hand begins to pull the trigger. "You scream, you're dead." Yuma mumbles.

"Yuma, Gakupo, we have Iroha."

"Great." replies Yuma. "Gakupo, can you take care of her? I have to finish tying this knot..." Gakupo nods and leans over to press a kiss against Yuma's forehead.

"Easy does it." Yuma's face flushes slightly at this, but he ignores it, simply rolling his eyes. He pulls one final knot, causing Miki to whimper slightly in pain, before he jumps off of the table he was crouched on, striding over to Iroha.

"Now...what do you want me to do to her?"

"Same as Miki." Yuma nods.

"I'll go get the duct tape..."

_~End flashback~_

"Then we tied up Iroha and shut off the camera. Yuma and Gakupo are still watching over them."

"I see..." Kiyoteru mumbles. "So, when exactly did you do this?"

"Oh, about 45 minutes ago." Kiyoteru's eyes widen. They hadn't been doing _that_ until about 15 minutes ago.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Uh. Yeah."

"SON OF A BITCH!" 96Neko and Tenchou giggle, before 96Neko suddenly stops, and her eyes widen.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"What?!" asks Tenchou.

"Kuroneko-san!" cries Piko. 96Neko glances around frantically.

"WE FORGOT!"

"Forgot what?!" 96Neko begins to cry softly, looking up and crying out-

"LEEEEEN-KUUUUN!"


	18. LEEEEEN-KUUUN!

"LEEEEEN-KUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOW COULD WE FORGET HIM?! NOOOO!" with that, she bolts out of the room, still calling; "LEEEEN-KUUUUUN!" suddenly, she crashes into something, causing her to fall to the floor.

She shakes her head roughly and stands. "Out of my way! I have to find Len-kun!"

"Kuroneko-san?" 96Neko looks ahead of her and smiles widely. "Kuroneko-san!"

"LEN-KUN!" she runs towards him and hugs him tightly. "Thank Jesus you're okay! I was so worried!" Len can feel her tears soaking through his T-shirt, and, much to both of their surprise, he slowly hugs back.

"I was worried about you, too." 96Neko pulls away slightly, eyes glittering with hope.

"You...You were?"

"Yeah, I mean, especially with a whacko like Miki running around..."

"You care about me?"

"Well...yeah." she stares at him for a few moments, tears still running down her face, eyes widened slightly.

"L-Len-kun...you...really...do? Do you...love me?"

"I...I think so..." he then leans forward and give her a light peck on the lips. "Yeah, I love you, Kuroneko-san." 96Neko smiles widely, and grabs him, hands on either side of his face, giving him a longer kiss, before pulling away.

"I LOVE YOU TOO LEN-KUN!" she then entraps him in another bone-crushing hug. "DAISUKI!" Len smiles and hugs back.

"You don't need to call me Len-kun you know. Just Len is fine." 96Neko giggles.

"But I like that nickname!"

"Oh fine."

"But you can just call me Kuroneko if you want, -san is such an official formality, anyway."

"Alright then, Kuroneko."

"What's going on?" asked Tenchou, appearing before them. 96Neko's smile grows wider.

"Ten-chan, meet my new boyfriend, Len-kun."

"Yeah, and meet my new girlfriend, Kuroneko." Tenchou smiles warmly.

"CUTE!" he screams, running off.

"Where are you going?" 96Neko calls after him.

"TO TELL THE OTHERS!"

"NO! I WANNA TELL KIKITERU! TEN-CHAN! NYAAAAAAA!" she then runs after him, and Len giggles to himself.

"Well, at least I figured out these screwed up feelings of mine..."


	19. The Revenge Of Miki-ne-chan

"And then he kissed me and told me he loved me! And then I actually kissed him! AND HE LET ME!" 96Neko's story was interrupted by the sound of static.

"Vip! _bzzz_ Tenchou come in!" Tenchou pulled out his walkie-talkie and answered it.

"Vip Tenchou here."

"Vip! We've got a problem! Miki's got a gun! What the hell do I do?!"

"Shit!" Tenchou hisses. "We'll be there in a minute. Vip out!" He hangs up and looks up at 96Neko. "Kuro-chan! We've got a situation!" Kiyoteru places a hand on Tenchou's shoulder.

"I'm going with you and Kuroneko-san. She's my ex, if anyone has to kill that psychopath, it's going to be me." Tenchou nods.

"Alright. There's no time to waste, come on." Tenchou and Kiyoteru leave the room, and 96Neko is about to leave-

"Kuroneko, be careful." 96Neko nods over at Len before leaving.

The door to the recording room breaks down with a loud slam. "DROP THE GUN MIKI!" Tenchou commands. Miki loads the gun and points it directly at him.

"What if I don't?!"

"Then I'll fucking kill you!" Kiyoteru screams at her. Miki's eyes widen.

"K-Kiyoteru..."

"Listen to me you crazed bitch, if you want to kill Tenchou, Kuroneko-san, Piko or any of my beloved, you have to go through me first!" Miki aims the gun directly at him and murmurs;

"I love you..." before she pulls the trigger.

"KIKITERU!" 96Neko cries, shooting at Miki, succeeding in getting her in the chest. Blood leaks onto the floor, and she falls to the ground, shooting again, hitting 96Neko's leg. "GAH! BITCH!" she shoots again, getting Miki in the arm this time. Miki lays there, coughing up blood, but manages to load and aim her gun again, hissing-

"You're going with me...Kiyoteru..." Kiyoteru is holding his shoulder where the bullet got him, and closes his eyes, accepting his fate, waiting for the blow...but...

BANG.

Tenchou, 96Neko, and Kiyoteru glance up at the doorway, and are met with the sight of Piko standing there, Kiyoteru's gun in his hands. "The only person you're going to be with when you die is Satan." then, Miki finally falls completely to the floor, and her chest stops heaving, a puddle of blood beneath her.

96Neko is panting, but whispers; "See ya in hell, Miki-ne-chan."


	20. Our Little Secret

It's been an entire week since that incident. Both Kiyoteru and 96Neko's wounds have almost fully healed, making it seem like it never happened.

Tenchou, Len, Kiyoteru, Piko, 96Neko, Yuma, and Gakupo have sucessfully kept the entire matter a secret. None of the other Vocaloids have found out, and they plan on keeping it that way. None of the seven know whatever happened to Iroha, because they failed to remove her from the building. They assume she probably died already, not that they cared.

96Neko and Len are still in a relationship, and the rest of the Vocaloids are very confused as to how Len came to love her, considering how stalker-ish she'd been over the years. Right now, the two were talking with Mikuo and Akaito, another newly-formed couple.

"So, wait, Len, you love her now?"

"Yep." Len replied, taking 96Neko's hand in his.

"Even though she was a crazed you fangirl?"

"Mikuo, you ask too many questions. But yeah."

"How did you even come to love her?" asked Akaito. Len smiles.

"Well...she saved my life."

"EH?" both Akaito and Mikuo ask in unison.

"Nevermind that. The point is, I love her." 96Neko blushes lightly at this, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, Len-kun." Akaito frowns.

"I'm getting jealous." Mikuo gives him a questioning look. "C'mere, Mikuo." he then gives Mikuo a quick kiss, his tongue darting out to lick at Mikuo's lips after he breaks away. 96Neko stares at them wide-eyed for a few moments, before blood begins trailing down her face, staining the tablecloth.

"...KYAAAA!"

Of course, Piko and Kiyoteru's relationship hasn't changed either. The two are still madly in love, and seem to have not even remembered the happenings.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Piko cries, practically jumping into Kiyoteru's arms when the killer on their television screen stabs a young woman in the back, blood everywhere. Kiyoteru smiles, embracing his fear, pulling him closer.

"Hey, it's just a movie. It's okay...not real..." he leans down to drop a kiss on Piko's forehead. "And even if it was real, you'd have me to protect you."

"I...I guess..."

"Don't guess, koibito. Know."

"I'll try..." Kiyoteru smiles, and Piko snuggles closer to him. "Kiyoteru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Kiyoteru blushes slightly at this.

"I love you too, Piko."

"And Kiyoteru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad she's gone."

"Me too, koibito. Me too..."

"And...finally...I'm really tired..." Kiyoteru smiles wider. He lies down on the couch, allowing Piko to get situated on top of him, grabbing the blanket off the back as he did so, pulling it around Piko's shoulders. He also makes sure to flick off of TV before glancing down at Piko, who is now fast asleep. He then lets his own eyes flitter shut, and murmurs into Piko's ear before he drifts off-

"Oyasumi, koibito..." with that said, he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Kuro-chan?" asks Tenchou, poking his head around the corner of 96Neko's bedroom door.

"Hey, Vip." Tenchou turns around and smiles.

"Hi Koge-san! What's up?" Kogeinu keeps a straight face, taking a deep breath.

"Vip, why did you guys do it?"

"Why did who do what?"

"You, Kuroneko-san, Len, Kiyoteru, Piko, Yuma and Gakupo. You killed Miki and Iroha. Why?" Tenchou freezes up.

"Koge-san...she threatened to kill Len-chan and Piko-chan and Rin-chan and me. We had to stop her. And she was torturing Kiyoteru-senpai, Piko-chan, Len-chan and Kuro-chan! Yuma, Gakupo and I were trying to save them!" Kogeinu nods.

"I understand."

"Please, Koge-san, don't tell anybody. This is our secret. But, I must ask, how did you find out?"

"The hard way. I found both of the bodies." Tenchou gasped. "I went to the building. Looked like Miki had been shot multiple times, that was clear. But how did you kill Iroha?"

"I don't know...we just left her there, tied up..."

"Then probably starvation killed her. Look, I won't say a word to anybody. And we can just pretend that this never happened...but...only if you give me something I want..."

"Okay! What do you want?" Kogeinu's face flushes slightly and he avoids Tenchou's curious gaze. "Koge-san, you're blushing." Kogeinu flushes deeper at this.

"Ah, Tenchou I...I need to kiss you."

"...EH?!" Tenchou cried, blue eyes widened and blinking rapidly. "W-Why?!"

"Vip- erm, Tenchou-"

"You can call me Vip, if you'd like, Koge-san. And...I guess...I can..."

"What?" asks Kogeinu, his widened green eyes nearly matching Tenchou's previous look.

"I'll give you what you want, Koge-san." Tenchou hushes, standing on his tip-toes to ever-so-gently give Kogeinu a quick kiss. Kogeinu's eyes widen even more, before both of them lean towards each other at the same time, lips colliding in a more hungry kiss, Tenchou leaning into Kogeinu while the other wrapped his arms around Tenchou's waist. Kogeinu finally breaks away, hissing breathlessly;

"Tenchou...I love you..."

"I know...I love you too, Koge-san. How long have you-"

"Ever since we met, Tenchou." he leans down to give Tenchou another passionate kiss, pushing him towards the wall, lifting him up so now Tenchou wrapped his legs around Kogeinu's waist, and his arms around Kogeinu's neck.

"Well, Len-kun," began 96Neko, now that her nosebleed was over, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed. Love~" she kisses his cheek and skips down the hall, walking down the steps. "Hm Hm Hm~ Kyou mou kotsu ruru mamoru yo~" she stops dead in her tracks.

_If these guys don't stop having hot yaoi makeout sessions I'm going to bleed myself dry..._

"...KYAAAAA! TEN-CHAN AND KOGE!" Tenchou and Kogeinu both break away.

"Heh-heh, hi, Kuro-chan..."

"Hey Kuroneko-san..." 96Neko is covering her mouth to stifle her squeals, and to cover the largest nosebleed she had ever gotten in her life.

"W-WHEN DID YOU TWO..." she finds herself unable to quiet her voice.

"Just now." she smiles widely, uncovering her face.

"THEN CONTINUE ALREADY! I'LL JUST HEAD INTO MY ROOM AND LEAVE YOU ALONE...OYASUMI~!" she then steps in her room and slams the door, while Tenchou and Kogeinu can still hear her squealing.

"This...is..."

"Our little secret."


	21. Everybody Knows

A/N: Uguuuu~

If I hadn't finished this story a while back, I probably wouldn't even have this chapter done. Just, ughhhhhh...

Okay, enough listening to me rant. Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

Unfortunately for Tenchou and Kogeinu, news spreads like wildfire around the Vocaloid household. The two awoke in Kogeinu's bed, still holding each other like they had last night.

"Mornin' Vip."

"Ohayo Koge-san." Tenchou mumbled, sitting up and streching. "I'm still tired..." Kogeinu was about to reply, when he heard the sound of girls speaking-

"Okay, so this is our list so far, Piko and Kiyoteru, Yuma and Gakupo, and Akaito and Mikuo. Are we missing anybody?" the next voice they hear is 96Neko's-

"TENCHOU AND KOGEINU!"

Kogeinu almost goes into freak-out mode, but Tenchou lies back down next to him and kisses him deeply, pulling away after a few seconds. "Nevermind them." he said. "They would've found out soon enough, anyway." Kogeinu sighs.

"I guess so..." The two get dressed and head upstairs without another word, hand-in-hand. Tenchou peers over the back of the couch, a small smirk on his face.

"Koge-san, look. Kiyoteru-senpai and Piko-chan~" Kogeinu follows Tenchou's gaze, and smiles slightly at the sleeping Kiyoteru and Piko.

"Kawaii." he mumbles. Tenchou leans over to lightly poke Kiyoteru's face, and ducks behind the couch when he sees a pair of hazy brown eyes fluttering open. Tenchou begins to giggle, but Kogeinu clamps a hand over his mouth. "Vip, sh."

Kiyoteru tries to sit up, but fails, and realizes that he still has a sleeping Piko on top of him. "Ohayo, koibito." he mumbles, giving Piko a quick kiss. He somehow manages to stand up, leaving Piko to sleep. He looks behind the couch and glares. "Hey Tenchou, Kogeinu." He pokes Tenchou in the face, a smirk lacing his lips. "That's for waking me up."

Tenchou frowns. "How'd ya know it was me?"

"How could I not?"

"So true..." the three of them make their way out into the kitchen, and Tenchou flops over on the table. Kogeinu and Kiyoteru both quirk brows.

"Uuuumm...Tenchou?"

"Yaaaa?"

"Why are you lying on the table?"

"I told Koge-chan that I was tired, but he didn't listen to me~..." Kogeinu blushes lightly at the new nickname.

"Ah, the joys of being in a relationship." Question marks appear over both Kogeinu and Tenchou's heads. "Before you ask, Kuroneko-san woke me up in the middle of the night and told me all about your little make-out outside of her bedroom door. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

"Too late! Half the girls in his complex know about it now, so, you're a little late, Kiyoteru-senpai." Tenchou remarks, a cross between a smile and a smirk on his face. "Whatever. With all these boy/boy couples coming around, they'll probably find a new obsession soon enough."

"They might, but i'm sure Kuroneko-san will be on your case about until the day she dies." Kiyoteru says, opening the fridge.

"True. But she's my best friend, so that's to be expected." Suddenly, 96Neko bolts into the kitchen, standing in front of Kiyoteru and grabbing the bowl of tapioka from the fridge.

"Hi KiKiTeru, Ten-chan, Koge! How are your respective yaoi pairings going?" she asks, still excited.

"Fine, Kuroneko-san. Before you ask, Piko's asleep on the couch. Before you ask again, It's not what you think it is." 96Neko nods.

"Glad you gave me my info before I had to force it out of you~!" she turns to Tenchou and Kogeinu. "Ten-chan, Koge, what about you two?" The smile-smirk on Tenchou's face turns into a pure smirk when he grabs Kogeinu, pulling him in for a rough kiss. "KYAAAA!" He breaks away after a few heated seconds, and mumbles through his panting;

"Excellent."


	22. Tenchou's Dream

_"KOGEINU!" Tenchou screamed as Kogeinu fell to the ground, blood seeping out onto the dirty pavement from his wound. "KOGEINU, NO!" he looks up, tears still streaming down his face. "What do you want from us?!"_

_Miki's raspy voice recorded in his ears; "Revenge..." He didn't want to look at her right now. She looked like a zombie from a horror movie- skin a pale shade of green, her entire self seeming rotten and decrepid, down to the last detail. She points the gun directly between his eyes, and he shuts his blue depths, waiting for the blow._

_"TEN-CHAN!" Tenchou turns around, and sees 96Neko bolting towards them, a shiny silver pistol in her hands. "Miki-ne-chan! You're dead!" she aims the gun, but Miki gets her first, sending her flying to the ground._

_"NO! Why are you doing this?!" Miki manages to whisper; "Revenge..." before putting the gun to her own head, and firing. She falls dead, leaving Tenchou alone and shaking._

_"ten-chan..." he glances over his shoulder, but still sees 96Neko lying. "Ten-chan...Teeen-chan...Ten-chan."_

"TEN-CHAN!"

"Gah!" Tenchou sits up straight, eyes widened and panting. He glances to his right, and sees 96Neko next to him, eyes full of worry.

"Are you okay, Ten-chan? What kind of nightmare did you have?"

"...She's back..."

"Eh? Who?" Tenchou grabs onto her tie and draws her in close, hissing in her ear;

"Miki-ne-chan."

"...wha? Ten-chan, are you crazy in the brain?" 96Neko glances around before she finishes. "She's dead, Ten-chan!"

"Not anymore! She's going to come back and kill us! I know she is! It'll be the revenge of zombie Miki-ne-chan!" 96Neko covers his mouth.

"Be quiet! Zombies are not-"

"ZOMBIES ARE REAL! ZOMBIES ARE REAL! ZOMBIES ARE REAL!"

"TEN-CHAN! SHUT UP!"

"SHE'S COMING!"

"SHUUUT UP!"

"SHE'LL KILL US!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP TEN-CHAN SHUT UP!"

"For the love of God, both of you, SHUT UP!" 96Neko and Tenchou look over in the direction of the doorway, where Mikuo stood, question marks over his head. "What are you two doing?"

"CATFIGHTING!" replies 96Neko, an almost-scary smile on her face. "Just kidding. We're messing around is all. Right, Ten-chan?" Tenchou nods.

"Yep~! We're just screwing around, see?" he fake-punches 96Neko, and she hisses at him, scratching his arm. "Ow! Kuro-chan! That hurt!"

"Sorry Ten-chan! I didn't mean it!"

"If you're going to keep hurting each other, then I advise you stop catfighting." Mikuo mumbles with a sweatdrop. 96Neko and Tenchou shrug.

"Eh, whatever." Mikuo rolls his eyes and leaves them alone, and when he dissapears from sight, 96Neko glares at him. "Ten-chan, you're crazy! Crazy I tell you!" with that said, she rises from the floor and dusts herself off. "I'm going to go glomp Len-kun now. Bai~"

"Just make sure you don't almost-kill him this time! We can't afford another stupid hospital bill!"

"I might!" she calls as she hurries up the stairs. Tenchou can hear her calling and banging on the door; SLAM. "LEN-KUN!" SLAM. "LET ME IN!" SLAM SLAM SLAM. "LEEEEEN-KUUUUN!" she finally stops, making Tenchou figure that he finally obeyed and let her in. He sighed.

"If those two aren't the weirdest couple I've ever seen..." he hears a slam and looks up.

"I HEARD THAT TEN-CHAN!" she screams.

"Kuroneko!" Len yells at her, probably telling her to be quiet and stop breaking things.

"Oi Kuro-chan..." Tenchou mumbles, standing up from his slumped position and glancing at his arm. It was only bleeding slightly, but it still stung. He simply shrugged it off and wiped away the small trail of blood, then licking it off of his fingers. "Heh-heh, now I'm a vampire...kakkoii!"

He hears a strange strangled sound...like someone dying, he thought, and turns around, gasping and falling to his knees. "AAAAAAAAH!"


	23. Zombies ARE Real!

A/N: I am le back! :D

Sorry about missing last week's update, I was just really busy. I only get online access once per week, and if I have a lot of other work to do, I occaisionally miss a day.

But, at least I'm here now, right? c:

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"What the hell was that?" asked Len, glancing up at 96Neko, glaring accusingly. She glares back.

"Why are you giving me that look? I didn't do anything! I am innocent! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!"

"Then why did I just hear Tenchou scre-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" 96Neko's cat ears perk up and her eyes widen.

"TEN-CHAAAAN! I'M COMING!" she bolts down the stairs with Len in toe, scared out of her mind. What could possibly be happening that could flip him out this much? She stops dead in her tracks, causing Len to crash straight into her. The two tumble into a heap on the dining room floor...

...right at Miki's feet.

"GAAAAH!" cries 96Neko, jumping up and throwing Len behind her. "Stay away from us! Stay away from all of us!" she grabs Tenchou and puts him behind her as well. "If you want to hurt Len-kun or Ten-chan, you have to go through ME first!"

"Miki!" Miki turns around, and is met with a gun to her forehead. The holder of said gun- Kiyoteru. "I did say I wanted to be the one to kill you, I guess I'm going to get my wish, huh?" he was about to pull the trigger-

"WAIT!" All of them look at the doorway, where Teto stood, Ruko and Reya accompanying her. "Don't kill her!"

"Why shouldn't he?!" 96Neko shoots back, voice laced with venom. "She tried to kill us first!" Then, she immediately covers her mouth. "Uhm, I mean..." Kiyoteru, Tenchou, and Len glare at her, shocked.

"We know that!" Teto replied. "But you shouldn't kill her just because she did that to you!"

"YOU WHAT?!" the four screamed in unison, eyes widened.

Tenchou speaks next; "H-How did you-?!" he looks back at Miki; "How did she-?!" then over at Kiyoteru; "Where did you-?!" he finally hangs his head and looks at the floor. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" is 96Neko's response. "KiKiTeru, shoot her! NAU!" Kiyoteru fumbles a bit, but eventually pulls the trigger, sending Miki flying backwards...

straight into 96Neko, Tenchou, and Len.

96Neko pushes her lifeless body to the ground, screaming. She runs over to Kiyoteru, grabbing the gun and shooting Miki repeatedly in the back. "DIE!" BANG. "DIE!" BANG. "DIE YOU CRAZY BITCH DIE!"

"Kuroneko-san!"

"Kuro-chan!"

"Kuroneko!" The three call to her, and try to suade her to drop the gun, but their pleas fail. She gets down on her knees, lifting Miki's head up by the hair, pointing the gun at her forehead, and mumbling-

"I said see you in _hell_, not back here. Learn to listen more clearly, Miki-ne-chan." With one last bang, she rises from the floor and drops the gun.

"Kiyoteru!" Kiyoteru turns around, and is hugged forcefully by Piko, feeling tears soak through his shirt.

"Piko..." he hugs back, giving him a quick kiss and pulling him close once more, resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder. 96Neko couldn't (even at a moment like this) hold back a small 'kya~' when she sees then hugging so lovingly. She couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous- true, this was Piko and Kiyoteru, a very kawaii yaoi pairing, but she still questioned why Len didn't treat her that way...

So, she decided to force him to.

She gives him a rough hug, practically flinging herself at him. "Kuroneko, what are you-?!" Len understands, or thinks that he does. In his mind, he figured she regretted going so crazy like that, and was beginning to feel guilty. He hugs back, mimicking Kiyoteru and Piko's position.

Tenchou sighed inwardly. Now he was becoming the jealous one- the only person in the room without a partner to hug. He closes his eyes, hanging his head slightly. He jumps when a pair of arms wrap around him, and opens his eyes, met with Kogeinu's bright green eyes staring back into his. He leans into the hug, lightly kissing Kogeinu's collarbone, earning a shudder.

"Vip, thank God, you're alright..."

"Kogeinu...she didn't hurt you, did she?" Tenchou asked, hugging Kogeinu back. Kogeinu shakes his head.

"I'm okay. But it's you I care about, Vip."

"Oh...Kogeinu..." Teto, Ruko and Reya had already left, leaving the three pairs alone. "Guys, what do we do with her?" Tenchou asked. Kiyoteru shrugs.

"Let's just throw her body out in the woods. The animals will get her if she comes back again."

"You're so dark, KiKiTeru." remarks 96Neko, finally pulling away from Len. "But we need to figure out how we're going to take care of it." A loud scream from downstairs interupts any answers they might have had-

"HIYAMA KIYOTERU, KAGAMINE LEN, UTATANE PIKO, VY2 YUMA AND KAMUI GAKUPO! DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"It's Master!" cries Len. "He'll kill us for what we did!" 96Neko takes Len's hand and smiles at him.

"If you die, Len-kun, I'm going with you." she says. "Ten-chan, Koge, we're going with them."

"Huh? Says who?" asked Kogeinu.

"Says the neko that will claw out your eyes if you don't do what she says."

"Yeah, and says your boyfriend who could easily manipulate you to wear another Santa bloomer. Remember that?" replies Tenchou. 96Neko giggles as she remembers when that happened. Kogeinu gulps.

"Alright, I'll go."

"So, who's ready to die?" 96Neko cries, holding her hand out, the others eventually place their hands on top of hers. "Secret on three, 1...2...3!"

"SECRET!" they all yell in unison as they bolt down the stairs, Kiyoteru and 96Neko fighting for the lead.

"KiKiTeru! I wanna lead! NYAAA!" With a few well placed scratches, Kiyoteru lets her have her way.

A/N: Okay, my humans, listen up, okay? Kay.

Next update may be quite late, due to some unresolved internet connection problems and technical difficulties. Publishing this week was enough of a chore.

It's not as if I don't have the next updates done, in fact I'm usually one chapter ahead of myself unless I get a hole blown in my schedule (which doesn't happen often, for Karkat, aka me, has no social life), I just don't know when I'll be able to get back online to publish.

I'll upload the documents this week, so that way all I have to do is hit the update button, and make this a little easier on myself. I'll do the best I can to get online, and if I can't, gomen'nasai in advance.

Arigatou for understanding and not killing me for lack of writing.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	24. Master

A/N: I have to admit, in this fic, I make Master seem like a total jerkwad.

Literally, in every single other one I've written, Master is nice as can be, so don't ask me why in this fic he's all... meh. m

...Don't ask me what that emoticon means either.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

96Neko comes to a sudden stop at the bottom of the steps...causing the others to crash right into her. They tumbled into a heap behind the living room couch, where Master stood in front of them, tapping his foot angrily. "Master!" cries Len, standing up, pulling Piko up with him. 96Neko rises as well, dusting herself off.

"Hi Master of the Vocaloids!" she says, smiling and waving. Master's intense glare makes the smile fade.

"You six are in BIG trouble. I want to uninstall you for what you've done..." at that moment, Gakupo and Yuma join them, scared to death of the consequences. "I can't believe my own Vocaloids would stoop this low..." 96Neko, Tenchou and Kogeinu sigh. Realization dawns on 96Neko.

"Are you...going to...uninstall them?"

Master shrugs. "I might."

"NYAAAA?!" she hugs Len forefully. "NOOO! DON'T UNINSTALL MY LEN-KUN!"

"Beg pardon?" asks Master, sweatdropping.

"Eh?" 96Neko asks back, confused.

"_Your_ Len-kun?" Len clears his throat.

"Master, Kuroneko-san and I are an 'item' now...we established that when..._that_ happened..." master nods.

"Ah...I see...and what of you two? Hiyama? Utatane?" Kiyoteru grabs Piko's hand immediately. Piko looks over at Kiyoteru, worry in his eyes, gaping slightly when he sees Kiyoteru hanging his head, and tears silently falling onto the floor.

None of the others knew this, but Kiyoteru was scared. Scared to death. Scared to death that somehow Master would give them a punishment that would mean the end of his and Piko's relationship. He couldn't function, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't _live_ without his precious Piko. Kiyoteru never wanted to let Piko leave his grasp, and he never would.

But...what Master says, goes. There was no disobeying him- and if you did disobey, you get punished. Kiyoteru figured that he couldn't stand to get another punishment after this one that was already coming to him- coming to all of them. He wraps an arm around Piko's waist, pulling him close, still holding his hand.

"I'm taking that as a sign that you two are still together. Kamui? VY2? What of you?" Gakupo nods.

"We're still together as well, Master." Master glares over at Tenchou and Kogeinu. Tenchou was about a freaked as Kiyoteru right about now. He had learned the hard way, that the Vocaloid Master _hated_ Utaites. When 96Neko and he had first released their cover of 'Matryoshka', Master was FURIOUS.

"_WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THAT IS AN ORIGINAL VOCALOID SONG MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR HATSUNE MIKU AND MEGPOID GUMI! NOT SOME CHEAP COPY-CAT UTAITES!_" Tenchou remembered Master's exact words. He remembered how he had cowered behind 96Neko when that happened, how 96Neko had stood up to Master, and how the hatred of all Utaites began. The only ones he actually liked were Zebra and Hashiyan, who had asked Master's permission before doing their version of 'Matryoshka'.

"Well? Vip? Kogeinu?" Now, Kogeinu was the one Tenchou cowered behind.

"Say no, Koge-chan...say no..."

"Yeah, we are." Tenchou facepalmed.

"I told you to say no!" he whisper-screamed at Kogeinu, still shivering in fear. "And now we're doomed because of you!"

"All of you are doomed!" Master screams at them. "Because of your neglect to do the right thing! I hope you realized the error of your ways!" Every one of them nodded, well, except for 96Neko.

"What error did we make?" she asks. All the others deadpan, now also becoming scared. Master growls lowly.

"YOU FAILED TO MAKE SURE THAT NEKOMURA WAS DEAD BEFORE YOU LEFT THAT BUILDING!" All eight of them tilted her heads.

"EHHH?!" asked 96Neko, just as confused as everyone else. Master sighs.

"Let me explain it to you then...you morons..."


End file.
